New Beginnings
by ladyyoko86
Summary: Kagome meets Inuyasha and new beginnings happen.


Hello my readers i'm sorry for taking so long to get this story up i just had writers block. I hope you enjoy it. P.S. i don't own Inuyasha.

New Beginnings

Chapter 1

"Hey, um, I need this table" said a male voice.

Kagome looked up and wiped the tears from her eyes and stared at the man I front of her.

"Well are you going to move or what?" he said impatiently.

She looked at him again but this time with a rather rude look on her face, she stood and began to walk out of the café.

'How rude' she thought as she dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief and decided to see if her roommate was home.

'Maybe she'll make me feel better' she thought to herself. She walked in the door to her apartment and yelled "Sango are you home?"

"Yeah in here" a voice replied.

Kagome made her way to where she heard her roommate's voice and found her friend in the kitchen. Sango turned to say hello and saw that her friends face was red and puffy and ran to her and asked 'What's wrong?" as she put her arms around her friend.

Kagome hugged Sango back and replied "Well I found out that Koga has been cheating on me."

"How awful, I'm sorry" Sango said as she led Kagome to the table to sit down. The two sat at the table so Sango could ask Kagome for more details about how she had found out about her boyfriends infidelity. Sango asked if Kagome was planning on confronting him and offered to come along for moral support but Kagome declined. She said she wanted to think before acting.

Sango agreed and got up to get some drinks when the doorbell sounded. Kagome looked at her friend questioningly and Sango said 'Oh I forgot to tell you, Miroku is coming over and is bringing an old friend to meet me." She moved to answer the door and Kagome decided to head to the bathroom and wash her face. She heard Sango greet her boyfriend and his friend and then heard a smack and grinned. 'Miroku must have groped her again' she thought.

Kagome exited the bathroom a few minutes later and said hello to Miroku and was about to greet his friend when she realized it was the rude man from the café. She glared at him and said "You!" Miroku and Sango looked at her confused and Kagome said "You're that really rude guy from the café, you're Miroku's friend?" Miroku stepped forward and said Kagome this is Inuyasha.

He looked at her and she glared once more at him and said "I don't want to talk to you" and stormed out of the room. A second later they heard a door slam. Sango looked at her boyfriend who looked at his friend and asked "Explain what just happened."

Inuyasha glanced at his friend and said "I might have been a little rude to her earlier at the café we met at; you see she was sitting there crying and I really needed the table so I told her to move." Miroku narrowed his eyes and said "Could you be more idiotic? You can't just be mean to a crying girl, by the way Sango why would she be crying in public?"

Sango replied "Oh, just boyfriend problems."

Miroku nodded his head and looked at his friend again and whispered "Next time let me do the talking."Sango heard this and rolled her eyes. The three talked for a bit more and then decided they should get going lest they miss their dinner reservation. Sango walked to Kagomes room and knocked and asked if she would like to join and Kagome declined saying she didn't want to be around the jerk. Sango said "Ok, but please call me if you need me, we'll be back after a while" and with that they left. Kagome left her room when she was sure they were gone and fixed herself a small snack and returned to lay down in bed.

Chapter 2

The next day kagome woke up at noon feeling extra crappy. She decided to stop pitying herself and got up to get in the shower. When she got out she headed back to her room to dress and heard voices. She walked in the living room and saw Sango talking to Inuyasha; Miroku was nowhere to be seen. Sango looked at her roommate and said "Hey, do you feel any better?"

Kagome nodded and Sango said "We were going to head to lunch, well that is if Miroku would ever get here. Would you like to come?"

Before Kagome could answer her Sango's phone rang, she answered it and excused herself and when she came back she said "Bad news Miroku can't make it he's stuck at work."

Kagome was about to say something when Sango's phone rang again, she watched her friend and noticed she went from being happy to irritated in a matter of seconds. When Sango hung up she sighed and said "More bad news I have to go to the studio, someone screwed up and I have to clean up their mess" and before anyone could say something else she was storming out of the apartment purse in hand with a scowl on her face.

Inuyasha and Kagome sat in silence until he spoke "Hey you."

Kagome glared at him and said "My name is Kagome."

He said "Ok, Kagome, I wanted to apologize for yesterday."

Kagome was taken aback by his comment but said thanks. They fell silent again until Kagome's stomach began to rumble signaling she was starving. Inuyasha laughed and her cheeks turned red. "It seems somebody's hungry. Do you want to grab a bite to eat?" she looked him over and saw he wasn't joking and agreed. They grabbed their things and headed to a nearby restaurant. When they were seated they both picked up their menus and started looking, it didn't take long for Inuyasha to decide what he wanted and soon he laid his menu down on the table.

"I'm going to have the ramen" he said trying to make conversation.

She looked at him and said "Really? The food here is great, why would you want ramen?"

He said nothing and shrugged his shoulders. Soon the server came over to take their order and sure enough he ordered ramen. She rolled her eyes and told the server what she wanted, who promptly disappeared. When the server was gone Inuyasha asked "So what's wrong with you?"

She looked at him quizzically and said "What do you mean?"

He said "You know yesterday, what happened to make you cry?"

"Oh, well that is kind of personal" she replied.

"Fine, don't tell me, I was just trying to make conversation" he said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Don't be such a baby, if you must know I just found out my boyfriend was cheating on me" she said as she glared at him. He shocked her when he said "Oh, I'm very sorry."

She thanked him and fell silent again. He was about to ask her a question when their food arrived. They thanked the server and dug in, well at least Inuyasha did, and he wasted no time in devouring the ramen. Kagome on the other hand just pushed her food around her plate. It turns out she didn't have much of an appetite after all. She put down her fork and asked if he was done although she already knew the answer. They stood up and paid their bills and headed back to her apartment. When they arrived they sat down and started to get to know each other a little better. Soon they were laughing and she thought 'Maybe he's not so bad ager all.'

She started to take notice of his good looks, like his dark grey eyes and his gorgeous long black hair. She was about to ask him a question when the doorbell rang. She got up to answer it and was surprised to see her boyfriend.

"Koga" she cried.

"Hey baby" he said as he leaned in to kiss her but before his lips could touch hers she said "What are you doing here?"

"Can't a guy come and see his girlfriend for no reason?" he said.

"Um" was all she could say because just then Inuyasha walked to see what was taking Kagome so long. Koga looked over her shoulder and saw him and said "Who's he?" Kagome blinked and replied "a friend." Inuyasha raised his eyebrows at her statement but said nothing.

Inuyasha looked at Koga and said "And who are you?"

Koga replied snappily "I'm her boyfriend." Inuyasha looked confused but before he could say another word Kagome grabbed Koga's hand and started towards her room saying "excuse us Inuyasha."

He sat down and stared at the wall until he heard yelling. He stood up and slowly without a word walked towards her room and began to listen at the door. He was about to head back to the couch when he heard a slap, without thinking he rushed into the room and said "Kagome are you alright?" she nodded and he looked to Koga who had a hand to his cheek.

Koga looked at both of them and stormed out without a word. Inuyasha waited until he heard the door slam and looked at the visibly shaken Kagome. He said her name again and instead of responding she walked over and hugged him. "Thank you" she said with her face buried in his chest. "What for?" he replied.

"For being here" she said as she moved away from him.

"You're welcome" he said as he watched her as she wiped the tears from her eyes once more. They headed back to the living room and talked for a while longer it wasn't long before they realized they had a lot in common. Inuyasha decided to take a risk and asked her if she would go on a date with him. She was surprised at his question but answered yes. He left shortly after saying he would pick her up the following evening. She walked him to the door and thanked him again.

Chapter 3

Kagome smiled at the thought of her upcoming date and was still smiling when Sango came in. "Kagome" she said and when her friend appeared she began to vent about the crappy day she had. Kagome listened as Sango griped and patted her hand.

"I think you could use some wine" she said as she walked over to get her friend a glass. When she returned she sat down next to her and Sango asked "So how was your day?"

Kagome said "Fine, Inuyasha and I went to lunch then we came back here and talked for a while until Koga showed up."Sango almost spit out her wine when she heard Kagome say Koga's name.

"He came here? The nerve of that guy."

"I confronted him about cheating on me, and he tried to deny it then we started arguing and I slapped him; that's when Inuyasha came and stepped in" Kagome explained.

Sango replied "What do you mean Inuyasha stepped in?"

"I mean he walked in when he heard me slap Koga and that's when Koga left."

Sango said "I'm glad you got rid of that jerk" referring to Koga. "And I must remember to thank Inuyasha for being here for you the next time I see him."

Kagome smiled and the girls chatted some more until Kagome asked Sango to go shopping with her to pick out a new dress. Sango asked Kagome why she needed a new dress and Kagome told Sango that she had a date and wanted to wear something nice.

"With whom do you have a date?" Sango asked her friend.

Kagome blushed and replied "Um"

"Kagome"

"Well, with Inuyasha"

Sango smiled and said "I knew it; I thought you might like him"

'I was hoping this would happen' Sango thought to herself. The two left the apartment and headed to the mall to pick out a dress for Kagome. When they got home they decided to order takeout and watch a movie. Both fell asleep halfway through the movie and stayed asleep until the next morning. Sango woke up to the sound of her phone and groaned when she found out she would have to go back to the studio once again. She got up and got dressed and headed out without waking Kagome.

A few hours later Sango returned home and found Kagome still asleep on the couch. Sango looked at the clock and yelled Kagome's name, but the girl didn't stir. She yelled once more and this time telling Kagome to get up lest she be late for her date. Kagome snapped awake at Sango's comment and jumped off the couch to start getting ready.

She was finishing her hair when the doorbell rang. She ran out of the room but Sango beat her to the door. Kagome took a good look at Inuyasha before he could notice her and appreciated what she saw. He was dressed in a simple button down shirt with a pair of tight black jeans. Inuyasha felt her eyes on his and turned his gaze to look at her what he saw made his jaw drop. She noticed and looked away shyly.

"Kagome, you look great!" he said.

"Thanks" she replied.

"Are you ready?" he asked and she nodded. They walked out of the apartment and headed to the restaurant. They were seated as soon as they entered ordered drinks before looking at their menus. As they waited for their drinks to arrive they talked about their jobs and almost didn't notice when their drinks arrived. They ordered their dinner and began to talk again, soon she was laughing at his jokes. Their food came and they started eating while laughing between bites.

To her surprise she was having a wonderful time until Kagome heard a voice say her name. She turned towards the voice and was blown away when she saw Koga, he was not alone in fact there was a women hanging on his arm. He turned towards her and asked her to wait outside while he talked to Kagome.

"What are you doing here with him?" Koga asked pointing at Inuyasha.

"None of your business" Inuyasha replied before Kagome could answer him.

Koga stepped forward as is he was going to strike Inuyasha and Kagome decided to speak up. "Koga like I told you yesterday, we are through, you no longer dictate my life. Besides you're here with another woman."

Koga was about to argue when Inuyasha stood and said "You heard her, get lost creep."

Koga almost raised a fist but decided against it because after all they were in a public place. He stormed out leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone once more.

"Kagome"

"Yes"

"Are you alright?'

"Yes"

'"Would you like to get out of here?"

"Yes" and with that they made their way out of the restaurant and back to her apartment. Before she could enter her home Inuyasha pulled her close and placed a hand on her chin to tilt it upwards. Kagome didn't breath or dare to move. He slowly lowered his lips to hers and sparks flew instantly. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever, but broke apart to breathe. When she looked in his eyes she smiled and he smiled back. She opened her mouth and asked "Inuyasha do you want to come in?"

He looked surprised for a second but recovered and answered yes. She opened the door and led him to her room.

"Inuyasha" she said

"Kagome" he replied.

"I'm glad you asked me out" she said.

"Me too" he replied as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her again. She kissed back and soon they were too wrapped up in each other to notice that Sango had opened her door to ask her a question. She cleared her throat and they separated both of them blushed at being caught.

"Well I guess the date went well. Maybe I should leave you two alone." Sango said as she backed out of the room. They looked at each other and laughed. He reached for her again as the laughing stopped and he whispered her name. She melted and before she knew it he captured her lips with his. They stayed like that all night.

It was a new beginning for both.


End file.
